Stan and Kyle's Kinky Sleepover
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Stan and Kyle have one hell of a sleepover. Rated M for a reason.


**I know the whole "sleepover" thing has been done before but I wanted to do my own spin on it.**

It was a warm spring evening in South Park Colorado, 6:00P.M to be exact and it was a Saturday in mid May.

Stan Marsh sat on the bed in his room listening to his iPod, awaiting the arrival of his Jewish friend.

Stan had invited Kyle to spend the night over his house a couple days ago.

It was the weekend after all, and to Stan there was no better way of celebrating it than with your best friend.

The two of them were sixteen now and had grown up a lot, they were also currently in the tenth grade, attending South Park High School.

They hadn't changed much as far as physical appearance however.

They all wore their same clothing and they all looked pretty much the same, except for height of course.

Most of the kids in Stan's class had also matured a lot over the years as well, except for Eric Cartman of course who was his usual fat, foul mouthed, sadistic self.

Stan's thoughts however had travelled back to school earlier on Friday. The kids in his class had made fun of him and Kyle for still having sleepovers at their age. What was wrong with it? They were just friends after all, and there's nothing wrong with spending time with your friends. But the kids gave them hell for it, laughing at them and calling the two "secret lovers" and "queers." Especially Cartman. The fatass had called them homos and faggots practically the entire day while saying, "Aw Stan are inviting your boyfriend over for a sleepover?" right before breaking out into obnoxious laughter. Stan became annoyed and angered over replaying the fat boy's words in his mind. He honestly didn't even know why Kyle and him still hung out with Cartman, they didn't like him and neither did Kenny. NO ONE liked him, yet they still hung out with him.

Just then Stan heard the doorbell ring, brining him out of his thoughts.

"_That must be Kyle now." _Stan thought happily to himself.

He ripped his iPod out of his ear and bolted down the stairs to the front door before his parents even could.

Stan opened the door and was greeted with Kyle smiling at him and holding his bags.

"Hey Stan." Kyle said greeting him.

"Hey Kyle." Stand said smiling and greeting his friend back.

Stan's parents then came to the door as they waved goodbye to Kyle's parents who were heading down the road in their car.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Kyle said greeting Stan's parents as he entered Stan's house.

"Why hello Kyle. It's so nice to have you over her again." Sharron Marsh said smiling warmly at the teenage boy.

"Yeah thanks for having me." Kyle said placing his bags down beside him on the floor.

"Oh it's our pleasure Kyle, you're welcome over here anytime." Sharron marsh replied.

"Well Stan why don't you take Kyle up to your room so he can put his bags away and then the two of you can do whatever it is boys your age do." Randy Marsh stated emotionlessly.

"Okay." Stan replied casually. "Come on dude." Stand said turning and grinning at Kyle as the two bolted upstairs and into his room.

"What's the matter Randy you sound like something's bothering you." Sharron Marsh said examining her husband curiously.

"Sharron don't you think Stan and his friend are a little to old to still be having sleepovers?"

"What? Oh Randy you're being ridiculous, I had sleep overs with my friends until I was almost nineteen."

"Yeah but you were girls."

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy then pondered for a second. "Well it's just… you know what you're right I'm being ridiculous." "I'm just gonna go in the kitchen and get a beer." Randy Marsh said turning away from his wife and heading for the kitchen.

Sharron looked confused but merely shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the kitchen as well, however Shelley Marsh ran in front of her. "Mom does Stan really have to have his little turd of a friend over TONIGHT? You know tonight's the night where I have Jeremy over!"

"Who the hell's Jeremy?" Randy asked walking out of the kitchen with a bud light in his hand.

"Daaaaaaad! You know Jeremy is my boyfriend of almost two weeks now!" Shelley screamed at her father extremely agitated.

"You have a boyfriend?" Randy asked sounding shocked and raising an eyebrow. However Sharron then nudged him in the shoulder.

Randy flinched in pain. "Ow, I mean of course you have a boyfriend." He stated not too convincingly. 'DUH! And now I can't have him over because you're stupid turd son is having his stupid turd friend over!" Shelley screamed again in a bout of rage.

"Well Shelley don't you think you should…well… be moving on now?" Sharron stated hesitantly, trying to avoid another scream from her daughter.

No such luck.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" She asked giving her mother a grimace.

"Your mother means that you're almost twenty-two now, don't you think you should be looking for your own place?"

"I WISH I could, but I don't have any money to get out of this godamned shithole, I'm leaving, nobody in this house will ever fucking understand me!" Shelley yelled slamming the door and heading outside and into her car before eventually speeding away.

"Where does she think she's going?" Sharron asked looking over at her husband.

"I don't know but at least we don't have to hear anymore screaming tonight." Randy said taking a seat on the couch and flipping on the television.

"I guess you're right." Sharron said sighing and heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dude what was that loud slam?" Kyle asked looking over at Stan who was seated next to Kyle on his bed.

"Probably my sister, my parents and her get into fights all the time, but I think she's gone now so hopefully we don't have to hear anymore from here tonight, but forget about her what do you want to do first Kyle?" Stan asked looking over at the Jew who had just got done unpacking his bags.

"I don't know why don't you turn on the television." Kyle replied taking off his green gloves as well as his orange jacket which revealed his light blue shirt that he was wearing beneath it.

"Good idea." Stan replied watching as Kyle placed his gloves and coat besides the bed.

Stan then grabbed the remote and flipped on to a Terrance and Philip episode.

"Hey Philip, I seemed to have dropped my car keys can you pick them up for me?" Terrance asked his Canadian friend.

"Why of course Terrance!" Philip exclaimed leaning down to pick up the keys, and once he did Terrance bent down and farted right in his face which caused the two Canadians as well as Stan and Kyle to burst into wild laughter.

That was one thing about the two of them, even though they had gotten older Terrance and Philip would always be amusing to them.

* * *

The night went on like that for awhile; the two of them watched Terrance and Philip for awhile before hooking up and playing on Stan's Okama Game sphere 3000 for a couple hours.

Stan's parents had ordered a pizza and the two of them had ate that before turning in for bed.

Once they had rentered Stan's room, Kyle stripped down to his boxers as he pulled his pajamas out of his bag.

Stan couldn't help but examine his best friend's body with hungry eyes.

"_God I never knew how hot Kyle looked before, NO! NO! Dude what am I thinking? Kyle's just my friend it's not right having these kind of thoughts about him, besides I'm totally not gay…"_

Stan thought, feeling a pang of anxiety build up in his stomach.

Kyle then turned over and looked at Stan.

"Aren't you gonna get changed dude?" Kyle asked looking over at his friend as he put his pajama shirt over his head.

"Oh yeah of course." Stan said stripping down to his boxers as well and heading over to his closet to retrieve his pajamas.

Now it was Kyle's turn to examine Stan's body.

Kyle then started having erotic images of Stan's body flashing through his head.

"_I wonder what Stan would think if he found out I was having these weird thoughts about him, I knew if I told him it would totally ruin our friendship." _Kyle thought sadly as he watched Stan put his pajamas on as well.

"Well night Kyle." Stan said heading over to his bed.

Stan then looked at Kyle and frowned.

"Ugh Kyle did you bring a sleeping bag or…"

His voice trailed off, nervous about upsetting his friend.

"No, I thought we were just gonna sleep in your bed together like we always do." Kyle said innocently, looking deep into Stan's eyes.

"Oh yeah that's fine, I was just you know asking to make sure."

Stan stuttered as he felt a blush creep over his face.

"_Oh shit I hope Kyle doesn't see that." _He thought nervously as he climbed into his bed next to Kyle as he pulled the sheets over them.

Stan then turned off the lights and felt Kyle's leg brush up against his, and this made a blush cover both of their faces, although neither of them could see it in the dark of course.

The two of them then layed awkwardly next to each other in Stan's bed for the next couple minutes until Kyle's voice broke the silence.

"Stan, you still awake?" Kyle whispered.

"Yeah Kyle what is it?" Stan whispered back.

"Why do you think everyone in our class makes fun of us for still having sleepovers?" Kyle asked whispering to his friend.

"Cause they're immature assholes who don't know when to grow the fuck up." Stan replied.

"That may be true but do you think it's because we don't have a girlfriend?"

"No way dude what makes you think that?"

"Well, you haven't dated a girl since Wendy Testaburger, and that was way back in fourth grade, and I haven't dated a girl in well… ever."

"Yeah but I just don't find most girls out there that attractive, especially the bitchy prissy ones at our school."

"I know what you mean Stan, but don't you think we should be attracted to them? I mean every other boy in our class is, even Kenny has been dating that Michelle girl from science class for almost two months now."

"Well Cartman still doesn't have a girlfriend." Stand chimed in.

"Yes but that's because he's Cartman." Kyle replied back quickly.

"Good point." Stan said agreeing with his friend.

"I don't know Stan I mean…I know you're going to think this is really weird but…"

"What Kyle?" Stan asked curiously.

"It-it's just sometimes I wonder why do we even need girlfriends? I mean why can't you just do all of the stuff that you do with a girl and just do that with…your friend…"

Kyle said softly, his voice trailing off.

"I-I think I know what you mean Kyle."

"You-you do?' Kyle asked feeling anxious again.

"Yeah, but Kyle you are my friend right?" Stan asked sitting up straight in his bed now as was Kyle.

"Of course." Kyle said, his eyes finding Stan's even in the dark room.

Stan's hand then covered Kyle's which made both of them turn crimson.

But slowly the two of them leaned in and pressed their lips together.

As Stan kissed him, he noticed that there was a certain taste to Kyle's lips that he just couldn't put his finger on, but he liked it!

The taste got stronger as Kyle kissed him back and ran his tongue along Stan's top row of teeth.

Stan moaned and deepened the kiss as did Kyle, and the whole time Stan was trying to figure out what to do with his hands.

Kyle then shuddered violently as his best friend's hands began to move about his body, Kyle then snaked his own hands up to grasp onto Stan's shoulders.

Kyle had never been touched liked this before and it felt so good, to good! He needed relief, friction, something! So as his tongue was being sucked, Kyle began to grind his groin up against Stan's.

Once Stan felt Kyle's erection dig into his own, it made him moan even louder, but then he suddenly pulled away.

The two of them then spent the next couple of minutes looking sheepishly at each other, wiping off slobber and blushing.

"That was wow…" Kyle said blushing in somewhat of a daze.

"You're a… really good kisser Kyle." "Ugh thanks Stan so are you." This made Stan blush once again.

"Kyle… I need to tell you something…I-I think I love you." Stan said, his face turning even redder than before.

"I think I love you to Stan." Kyle said nervously looking up at his friend.

Kyle's words made a huge smile come over Stan's face and he embraced Kyle in a hug as their lips met once more.

They kissed for awhile until once again Stan pulled away.

"Damnit Stan why do you keep pulling away?" Kyle asked playfully smiling up at Stan.

Stan smiled back and he reached up and slowly pulled Kyle's green ushanka off of his head, exposing his bright red curly jew fro that Stan thought looked adorable when he saw it for the first time.

If Kyle's face had been red before, it was nothing compared to the shade of red it was now.

"Stan you know I hate my hair." Kyle said slightly irritated.

"Maybe, but I don't." Stan purred into his ear which made Kyle shiver in delight.

Stan then smiled warmly at Kyle as Kyle reached up and pulled off Stan's blue hat with the red poof ball that Stan had also worn for so long, exposing Stan's dark raven black hair.

"You are so sexy." Kyle said leaning in for another kiss.

"Mhm so are you Kyle." Stan whispered as they continued to kiss.

They pulled away once more and their lips made a cute smacking sound as they did.

"Fuck I just thought of something, what if one of your parents comes in her and sees us like this?" Kyle asked looking up at his… whatever Stan was to him now.

"Don't worry it's past midnight, my parents are out for the night, so we can have as much fun as we want." Stan said seductively as he slipped a hand into Kyle's boxers.

"Stan!" Kyle cried out in shock, not that he didn't like it of course, it's just he hadn't expected it.

Stan wrapped his fingers around Kyle's flaccid penis and began stroking it up and down, slowly at first but picking up pace, and Stan could feel it hardening beneath his touch.

"Oh Stan." Kyle cooed in delight as Stan fondled him beneath his pants and he decided to return the favor. He placed one of his hands inside Stan's boxers and began stroking his erect manhood as well; he then slipped his other hand under Stan's shirt, feeling and stroking his handsome chest.

"Oh Kyle, that feels so good." Stan moaned, pumping Kyle even faster now as Kyle did the same.

They then leaned in to each other and frenched kissed during their massaging.

Their tongues stroked and played with each other as they neared their orgasms.

"OH Stan oh!" "Kyle!" they yelled, moaning even louder.

However the two of them then pulled their hands away just as they were about to climax.

"Sorry I just didn't want it to end yet." Stan said looking over at Kyle.

"I know." Kyle said licking Stan's pre cum off of his fingers.

"Oh Kyle you naughty boy." Stan said smiling sexily at Kyle as he licked up Kyle's pre cum that was on his fingers.

Stan then crawled over to Kyle and leaned closer to him.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Stan asked looking deep into Kyle's beautiful eyes.

"Only for you Stan." Kyle said embracing Stan in another kiss as he pulled Stan's shirt over his head, and Stan did the same for Kyle making both of them bare chested as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies as they moaned softly.

Stan then grabbed ahold of Kyle's pajama bottoms and slipped them off down his legs.

A huge naughty smile then came over Stan's face as he saw the huge bulge beneath them. Stan ran his hand over the bulge and placed kisses all over Kyle's chest as well as his neck which made Kyle shut his eyes tight and give off a series of soft moans.

Kyle reached over and grabbed Stan's pajama bottoms and pulled his off, exposing the bulge that was beneath Stan's boxers as well.

Stan then pulled away from Kyle and pulled off his boxers as well as Kyle's. The two of them then stared at each other for a couple seconds, taking in each other's gorgeous body.

"You're beautiful Kyle, god that sounds so fucking gay but it's the truth." Stan said breaking out in a laugh.

"Yeah that was gay dude." Kyle said laughing back. "But I think the same for you." Kyle said smiling and embracing his love in another kiss.

The two of them let their tongues wrestle some more as their hands continued to stroke each other's body, only this time their exposed manhoods pressed together which sent bolts of pleasure through their bodies. They then broke away from each other.

"Are you ready?" Kyle asked positioning himself over Stan's entrance.

"Dude you owe me big for letting you be pitcher."

Stan said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." Kyle teased back, grinning.

"This is gonna hurt like hell at first." Kyle warned soothingly.

"I know." Stan replied. Kyle then entered Stan very slowly, just letting the head go in at first. Stan shut is eyes and winced in pain, but once he got used to the feeling, Kyle slid in a little further.

This made Stan moan in pain and he gripped onto his bedsheets.

"Stan we can stop if you want to." Kyle said, afraid he was going to hurt Stan.

"No, no it's okay keep going." Stan said, and Kyle slid in all the way, desperately trying to rub up against Stan's prostate, knowing that would relieve some of the pain which it did.

"Oh Kyle start thrusting." Stan moaned.

"Kyle obeyed, and he began thrusting in and out of Stan very slowly.

Stan groaned in ecstasy and begged Kyle to go even faster.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked. "Yes Kyle please." Stan moaned.

Kyle then began thrusting in and out as hard as he could as his member stroked and stimulated Stan's prostate, and he started to get used to the feeling of Stan's tight walls around his cock.

Kyle then reached around and grasped Stan's neglected member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"OH KYLE OH GOD!" Stan moaned in pleasure, as he shut his eyes tight, nearing his orgasm.

Kyle continued to thrust into Stan while simultaneously stroking Stan's member, even faster now.

"Oh Stan, OH STANLEY!" Kyle screamed, and that was it, Kyle's orgasm thundered through him and he came hard inside of his friend, his seed filling Stan up.

The feeling of Kyle's hand around his dick as Kyle's juices flowed into him brought Stan to his own orgasm, and his seed shot out in a long spurt and covered his chest as well as his bedsheets.

Kyle then pulled out of Stan and the two embraced each other under the sheets.

Their bodies were hot wet and sticky and their bangs were glued to their foreheads with sweat.

"That was simply amazing." Kyle exclaimed.

"I know it was, and I'm glad I experienced it with you Kyle." Stan said cuddling up against him.

"I love you Stan." Kyle said resting his cheek up against Stan's.

"I love you to Kyle, and we should really do this again, except only next time I get to fuck you!" Stan said as the two broke out into laughter.

"I'd like that." Kyle said seductively into Stan's ear.

" Wait I just thought of something, how are we gonna explain our relationship to our parents, and the kids at school…fuck they'll never let us live this down." Kyle said looking upset.

"Don't worry Kyle, we'll find a way through it, I guess that's what being in love is about." Stan said yawning loudly as the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, happy with their new relationship, and each other.

**Wow I feel so dirty after writing this...Oh well lol.**


End file.
